


My, My, My, My Give me Love

by dancingelf88



Series: Derek Rare Pair Week [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Braeden and morning sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	My, My, My, My Give me Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of Derek Rare Pair Week : Song Lyrics. Title comes from Ed Sheeran's "Give Me Love"

Braeden is an early riser. A light sleeper, she always has been since she was young. She can't sleep more than 5 hours no matter how tired she was the night before and the smallest sounds are enough to wake her. She doesn't mind much. She loves mornings.  She loves being up with the sun. She loves the way the light makes it way across everything. Love how it's slightly colder than the rest of the day.

She's especially fond of her early risings lately. Because now...now she gets to bask.

She rises up on her elbow and glances at Derek asleep next to her. He looks peaceful, soft. His mouth is slightly open and every so often he makes the smallest snoring sound.  It makes something in her chest flutter. Braeden never really used to be this person. This sentimental, sap whose heart flutters at the mere thought of another person. 

And then  he  happened. Derek who looks at her so reverently sometimes that she has to turn away. Derek with his staunch loyalty. Derek whose willingness to sacrifice for those he loves scares her (she almost lost him once. It can't happen again).

Derek who will spend whole hours in a bookstore and come out with 7 books that he c ould have  download ed  on his Kindle  but didn't  because he loves the physical feel of them. Derek whose dry wit matches hers any day of the week. Derek who grounds her, who steadies her, who makes her  invest. 

"Good morning."

Derek's eyes are glassy in the mornings making the green/gray of them shine brighter. His voice is sleep rough and  his  smile soft. She matches it with one of her own and answers him with a kiss.

His hands immediately go to the back of her neck and up to grab a fistful of her hair. He  tries to roll her on top of him to deepen the kiss but they get tangled in the sheets.  She lets out a laugh and drops her head to his chest. He throws his head back and laughs along with her.

"Impatient ?" she asks against him.

"You started it." he reminds her.

"I did , huh?" she looks up at him. 

"You did . " he confirms in a whisper.

She kicks the sheets off of them and onto the floor. They'll get picked up later. She plants another deep kiss on his lips before she starts traveling down. She leaves kisses on his jaw, worries at a spot on his neck, down his ch est , gets distracted at the sounds he makes when she swirls her tongue around his nipples, and continues down until she's reached his cock. 

Derek is almost always hard early in the morning and today is no exception. He's already dripping  precum. She suckles at the head of his cock and smiles when he lets out a breath and thrusts into her mouth. She takes him deeper into her mouth and builds up a  rhythm . She pulls off  completely with a wet, obscene  pop but before he can protest Braeden closes her fist around him and starts to jerk him off nice and slow to keep him  satisfied  but on edge.  Braeden encourages him to spread his legs wider and positions herself between them.

"Oh  fuck ." Derek curses, breathless at the first lick Braeden gives to his hole. She gives his dick another jerk before letting go so she can spread him open and press the flat of her tongue against the  furled muscle. She has to squeeze at his thighs to stop him bucking  too much .

She makes it sloppy: sucking and moaning  with as much spit as possible . It's not long before Derek starts moving his hips  again \--grinding against the stiffened tongue she's pistoning in and out of him.

"Come on Derek." she says against his hole. She feels him shiver when her breath ghosts over his hole. It's only when Derek has a hand wrapped around his dick that she gets back to work. She laps at his sensitive hole and presses in again to curl inside until she feels him shake and clench. She can't see him but the sounds of him coming makes desire pool in the pit of her stomach.

She laps at him--kitten soft as he continues to ride his orgasm out.

"Ok.  okokokokok ." he pants, oversensitive, and Braeden finally pulls away. She kneels on the bed , rubs her hands soothingly on the top of his thighs,  and  looks at him. He's beautiful: chest flushed and panting and covered in come.

His eyes are tinged beta blue. He grins at her and reaches out to pull her against his chest. He prods her mouth open with his tongue and moans as he tastes himself.

"Get up here." he tells her once they've pulled away.

Braeden lifts and moves up the bed while Derek shimmies down until he's right under her.  He grips at her thighs while Braeden lowers herself down onto his waiting mouth.

" Fuck ." she pants out.

Derek is enthusiastic from the start. He presses his tongue against her clit and holds it there for whole seconds before licking at her with the flat of his tongue. The moans he lets out reverberate through her core and send endless shivers up her spine.

Braeden uses one hand to grip the headboard and the other to fist in his hair as he continues to eat her out. She hears herself getting louder by the second. She has to throw her head back and let out a near howl when he starts to suck her clit into his mouth and adds a finger.

"Oh fuck. Fuck,  fuck . Derek.  Derek derekderek ." she starts to chant. She feels her orgasm start to build in the pit of her stomach. Braeden tightens the  fist  in his hair and starts to move her hips back and forth riding his face as hard as she can. The stubble of his beard burns at her thighs in the best way. She can't find it in herself to scream when her climax hits. She squeezes her thighs and bends so far back she almost touches his stomach. He doesn't stop licking at her until she's convulsed through a second orgasm and has to pull away from sensitivity.

She's the one to pull him in this time once they've collapsed on the bed. He still tastes like her and she knows she tastes like him still. 

It's perfect.

"Let's start the morning off like this everyday, yeah?" Derek says once they've pulled away from each other.

"Deal." she promises.

**Author's Note:**

> on the tumblrs: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
